The present invention relates to a subframe for a vehicle rear axle of a two-track motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An electrically-operated motor vehicle has an electric machine for propelling the rear wheels. The electric machine can be supported by a rear axle bracket or rear subframe to which the wheel guides of the wheel suspension for the rear axle are articulated. A traction battery provided to supply power to the electric machine is installed in the motor vehicle in vehicle longitudinal direction or in travel direction anteriorly of the rear subframe, e.g. in the underbody of the motor vehicle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved subframe to obviate prior art shortcomings and to realize superior protection of a crash-sensitive functional unit of a motor vehicle against damage in the event of a crash.